


Swipe Right | The Tragic Tinder Tale

by inahnase



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inahnase/pseuds/inahnase
Summary: im lazy





	Swipe Right | The Tragic Tinder Tale

“Come on Mi! Just choose a damn guy!” My friend Gonorrhea bugged, my newly painted fingernail constantly clicking against my phone’s screen as I swiped the photos of men to the left. 

“They’re all so boring!” I rolled my eyes. Gonorrhea had suggested me to try out Tinder, with the mindset that I needed a new man when I started my adulthood. None of the men seemed appealing to me, and instead my boredom grew. 

That was until my eyes became set on this one profile. As I was about to let him join the other rejects, his hazel eyes caused my finger to stop. “Billy Rachels, 23” read on the bottom of his profile. He wasn’t that much older than me, I was just 18. My finger hovered over the screen for a moment.

“Hey he’s pretty cute, I should give him a chance-“ My thought process was interrupted by Mi’s loud voice. She seemed to have noticed my change in behavior, considering the evil grin plastered on her face. “Swipe right.”

And with that, I found myself in a chatroom texting Billy Rachels himself. 

We seemed to talk for decades when it only lasted about 30 minutes. In that span of time, we got to learn more about eachother. 

He held 7 PHD’s and attended Grimmy University in New York. I remember replying to his comment about his incredible amount of PHD’s with a shook meme. It seemed to trigger a side of him that I was completely unaware of. He sent a screenshot of his profile on Facebook. My eyes drifted to the following count and widened. “100K followers” It read. I looked his name up on the app and scrolled through his feed. It was full of memes. This man was in his early 20’s, handsome, had 7 PHD’s and ran a professional meme account on Facebook? He was everything I could ever dream for! What could go wrong now?

A week later I recieved a letter in the mail. It was from MON COEUR EST TOUJOURS A TOI MON AMOUR college. It was a letter from the college I applied to. With shaky breaths, I opened the envelope and quickly scanned the text with my eyes. 

“We are sorry to inform you that we were unable to grant you a spot in our 2013-2014 school year.” 

A sigh was emitted from my lips. I knew I should’ve applied earlier to secure a spot. But one thing was certain, I would 100% have a spot in Grimmy University. I took out my phone to text Billy the news. 

You’re coming to Grimmy?

Yep, MON COEUR EST TOUJOURS A TOI MON AMOUR declined me a spot...

I’m really sorry to hear that Mi, but is there really no other University?

I don’t believe I can go to another and I already applied... Besides, you can show me around and I can meet your friends!

Oh fuck. 

What?

Its nothing...well see you in class. ;)

Something was wrong, and I knew it in my gut. ;)? Why did he add that at the end? I shrugged it off and locked my phone. The next morning, it would be time to go to Grimmy. 

My sweaty hands nervously gripped the straps of my JanSport backpack. There it was. Grimmy University. Students were laying across the fresh green grass, socializing, and possibly eating quick breakfasts. Billy seemed to be written across my mind ever since our conversation last night. Something about his replies seemed strange. Shaking my head vigorously, I walked inside the hotel-like glass doors. 

As I walked in, I was quickly met with a wide reception desk. A woman looked up from her computer and gave me a small smile. I had heard from their website to pick up my schedule from here.

“May I have your name?” She asked, ready to type away on her computer. I told her my name and with quick fingers, she typed on the keyboard lay under them. As soon as I knew it, a schedule with classes I had ordered were printed on a sheet of paper. I quickly thanked her and made my way to the elevator.

My first course, math started at 10am. I whipped out my phone to check the time. “9:31 am” was plastered on my lock screen. The receptionist had attached a map of the campus to my schedule. I flipped to the map and cautiously followed a route to the lecture hall. I checked the time on a clock above the opened double doors. “9:46 am” it showed. 

Walking in, I was greeted with large rows of black chairs and connected tables to match. The hall was lit with lights hanging from the ceilings and the walls were painted tan. I took an empty seat on the 4th row up and unpacked the items I would possible need. My laptop, notebook, and pencil case were neatly arrayed in front of me. A few minutes later, many more students became filing in and filling in seats around me. As soon as I knew it, the lecture hall was filled and 10am had passed.

We chatted lightly with one another, waiting for the professor to show up. About 5 minuted past 10am, we heard a door slowly swing open. We predicted that it was our professor. Our talking immediately stopped and we all looked ahead at the front of the class.

I looked down to open to the first page of my notebook. As I was beginning to write the subject name, Math, a man began to speak. 

“Hello everyone, I will be your math professor for the 2013-2014 school year.” The man introduced himself. I continued titling my notebook at the top of the first page. “This is just a boring introduction, it’s just a professor-“ My thoughts were interrupted by a second sentence. 

“My name is Mr. Billy Rachels, if you have any questions, I’ll be glad to answer them.” My head shot up with widened eyes at the familiar name. His hazel eyes glanced at mine with a small smirk painted across his face. He turned around, walked to his own laptop and typed something on his computer. Shortly after, a large word was projected on the screen above him. “REVIEW” 

It was as if I could hear the internal sighs from the students around me. But all I could think about was what just happened. Billy Rachels, 23, a famous meme account page, was my math professor. I still couldn’t process it. I still couldn’t believe it. Questions began running across my mind. 

Was he even 23? Does he really have 7 PHD’s? Did Gonorrhea set me up? How am I going to confront him about this? How will I even text him from now on? Is this even legal?

The loud bell paused my frantic questions and students noisily began to pack their things to move to their next lecture. “I’ll be sending out emails on what to go over! Make sure to study for next Wednesday!” Billy exclaimed to the stampede of students. I realized I was the first one out of the hall and quickly made my way to a corner and slowly sunk to floor. “Thats what he meant by ‘see you in class’.” I whispered to myself. What the hell is going on?

After all my lectures, I made my way towards my assigned dorm. I was lucky enough to have my own dorm room. Throwing my backpack on the bed, I shortly followed and plopped face down on the cushions as well. I emitted a sigh on my pillow and sat up. I needed to check my email for that review sheet. Billy- Mr. Rachels’s identity was shocking but I wouldn’t let it mess up my studying habits. Unzipping my backpack, I retrieved my laptop and logged onto my school email. His email was at the top of my inbox with a blue circle, indicating that it was unopened. I opened the file attached to it and read the list of subjects that would potentially be on the review. Feeling stupid, I wondered what half of these subjects were. I gulped as a suggestion entered my mind. 

It wouldn’t hurt to ask him for help.


End file.
